


What You Don't Know

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's a kind of tired that sleep won't fix.





	What You Don't Know

“Ahh, I am hungry,” Aomine groaned while walking beside Kagami.

It was still early in the morning and they just finished their first class. He and Kagami had slept in late due to some _late night activities_ and they had run the whole way with Kagami constantly nagging at him for tempting him.

“It's all your fault as to why we are hungry in the first place. So suck it up Aho,” Kagami accused him with a glare.

“But you looked like you were having a good time yesterday so I don't know what the problem is,” Aomine retorted innocently. And before the redhead could say anything to defend himself, Aomine added with a smirk, “Plus your screams fooled no one, Baka. Not even the neighbors.”

Aomine watched in amusement as his lover sputtered and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to form a reply. It's been four years since he knew Kagami and half a year since the both of them gave in to the mutual attraction, admiration, and sexual tension, and had both decided to take their relationship to the next level. Though they still had their small fights and constant back and forth bickering, they were genuinely happy together and he could easily envision a simple yet satisfying future with the redhead, as cheesy as it may sound.

They hadn't openly told the others about their relationship yet. But judging by the way some people teased them and the fact that they were not surprised whenever they caught the two in odd places at a perfect time and sometimes in stranger positions, they easily knew that Aomine and Kagami were more than just friends. Aomine wouldn't say his relationship with Kagami was perfect but it was as best as they come.

“Hey Aomine,” Kagami said with a confused voice and just like that his musings came to a halt.

“Hmm,” Aomine replied.

Kagami suspiciously stared at his blue haired lover who was currently giving him a dreamy look and said, “You alright Aho? You have a really creepy smile on your face right now.” Ignoring Aomine’s offended squawk he added, “And you are treating me to lunch today.”

“Hah! What gave you that idea Baka?” Aomine protested but followed Kagami to the cafeteria anyway

 

The cafeteria was quite full with throngs of hungry students hanging out to catch a break from the hectic schedule of the University.

“I would like to have three Teriyaki burgers with a side of banana milk and ten cheeseburgers with a side of fries,” Kagami ordered after greeting the waitress, who was quite used to their not so normal amount of burgers.

“Oh actually, could you make it twelve cheeseburgers?” Kagami added with a smirk just to spite Aomine. While the waitress prepared the order, Kagami scanned the surrounding to check whether Aomine was successful at saving a seat for them.

He noticed the blunette sitting at a table for two beside the window staring at him. Since Aomine was sitting far away he couldn't exactly make out his expression so he decided to wave back.

However the blunette did not respond but before he could think about his lack of response, the waiter was back with his order. Thanking her, he started moving towards the blunette, keeping a careful eye on him.

As he came closer, his face suddenly lit up with an involuntary smile at the dreamy expression on Aomine's face. Smiling and shaking his head, Kagami mused, _What’s wrong with this Aho? He’s been giving me that dreamy smile since morning. Well, he looks cute. Not that i am ever going to admit that to him._

But before he could reach their table and tease Aomine out of his dreamy state, he felt someone bump into him hard. Kagami panicked for a bit as he steadied himself and tried to save the lunch before turning around to glare at whoever had bumped into him intentionally. Because only a blind person wouldn't be able to see a giant redhead walking around with a mountain of burgers.

“What the fuck man!” Kagami growled at the person who had nearly toppled over his and Aomine's lunch.

The person was a tall spectacled guy with pitch black hair and pale, sickly looking skin. He had thin red lips and his eyes had a certain glint in them expressing distaste.

Raising his hands and mustering a fake apologetic expression, the guy sarcastically said, ”Oops, sorry!”

Frowning Kagami was about to call him out on his fake apology when a deep voice drawled beside him.

“You trying to start something dude?”

Kagami turned his head to see Aomine literally piercing the guy with a glare. Thankfully, the guy shook his head and backed off. Before Aomine could stop him, Kagami touched his shoulder and gave a slight nod. Aomine looked hesitant for a second but he complied.

When they were back at their table, Aomine asked with a hint of concern in his voice, “You alright, Kagami?”

“I am fine. I won't be hurt by a simple bump Aomine. What do you take me for?” Kagami said with a smile and passed Aomine's portion to him.

Aomine eyed him for a while and when he decided that the redhead was indeed alright, he began with his burgers. Suddenly he frowned and spoke with a fake glare, “Oi, Kagami didn't you say that you were having ten burgers? Who's paying for the extra two?”

“You,” Kagami simply replied already beginning with his second burger.

“What the fuck?” Aomine shouted trying his best to look offended. To be honest, he really did not mind. And watching Kagami eat with his cheeks puffed out like a squirrel still amazed him even after all this time.

“Because you are the reason why we were late today and I almost died of hunger in the first place,” Kagami replied with a victorious grinding while taking a bite out of a fresh burger.

Aomine felt a smug grin adorning his face as he replied, “Well I wasn't the one asking for a second round yesterday.”  
Flustering Kagami was certainly one of his favorite pastimes. Aomine laughed openly as he watched Kagami trying and failing to come up with a comeback.

When the redhead had calmed down, they continued with their lunch falling into a comfortable silence and staring at each other every now and then. Aomine was staring at his lover’s mouth when his eyes fell on the smear of sauce on the corner of his lips.

Subconsciously, Aomine's hands moved on their own and wiped the sauce from Kagami's lips with his thumb and proceeded to suck his thumb as ruby eyes followed his actions.

Aomine was about to tease the redhead when someone interrupted their moment.

“Seeing you guys flirt seriously ruins my appetite,” a familiar voice spoke. “Why don't you both go outside and continue your gross activities there.”

Both Kagami and Aomine had heard people talking behind their back and giving them the looks when they walked together holding hands or with their hands around the other’s shoulder. But this was taking things to an extreme, and Kagami watched with satisfaction as Aomine literally pounced on the other guy and grabbed his collar growling, “Why don’t you show me the way, you stupid fuck!”

Unable to control himself, Kagami walked over to the guy and added with barely contained fury, “What the fuck is your problem, bastard? First, you bump into me and now this.”

Both Aomine and Kagami watched as the guy looked intimidated, but he soon added with disgust, “You both!”

Aomine's fist connected with the guy's cheeks without a second thought and Kagami was about to join him when a panicked “Dai-chan” rang through the cafeteria. Kagami snapped out of his anger-induced haze as he watched Momoi and an equally panicked looking girl with long bleached blond hair, whom he recognized as Momoi’s new friend, running towards them.

Aomine completely ignored them and was about to put a second hit this time on the guy's nose, when he felt Momoi’s hands on his chest stopping him. He felt another pair of hands holding his forearms to prevent him from breaking the other guy’s nose.

Recognizing it as neither Kagami nor Momoi, he turned towards whoever it was holding him back and hissed darkly, “Let me go.” When the blonde girl hesitated, he angrily yanked his hand out of her grip not caring about her scared yelp.

Aomine then turned towards the bastard’s face and was about to continue, when Momoi spoke trying her best to stop him, “Dai-chan don't. You will get in trouble.”

“I don't mind Satsuki,” Aomine gritted through clenched teeth without sparing her a glance. “This son of a bitch deserves a good beating. Now get out of my way!”

Momoi did not seem deterred in the least and hurriedly said, “Please Dai-chan! He is trying to get you guys in trouble. Kagamin! Help me!” Giving the pale guy a death glare, she added, “Just ignore him.”

Kagami watched as this time Aomine did not even reply to her and yanked the guy's collar planning to drag him out of there with him. Aomine saw Kagami shook his head and Momoi sent a panicked look at him and he forced himself to calm down.

Taking two deep breaths, Kagami decided to stop the situation from further escalating. He placed one hand on Aomine’s shoulder feeling him relax a bit and placing his other hand on the hands holding the guy’s collar, he removed it despite Aomine's resistance.

The guy maintained a small distance from them but didn’t leave as the crowd, which had unnoticedly gathered around them slowly dispersed. Placing both of his hands on Aomine’s shoulder this time, Kagami turned himself towards him but Aomine stubbornly refused to meet his eyes. Sighing and running his hands through his thick red hair Kagami said, "Momoi is right, Aomine. We should've just ignored him.”

“But Taiga,” Aomine looked at Kagami with anger but immediately held back whatever he was about to say at the amount of affection shown in the pair of beautiful red eyes he was so much in love with.

“He is not worth it, Daiki,” Kagami whispered with a small smile, “He doesn't matter. He never will.”

Kagami literally felt Aomine melting under his hold and he finally let him go. “Just this once,” Aomine muttered and wrapped his arms around Kagami's shoulder but not before giving a cold glare to the spectacled guy who was now sporting a nasty mark on his pale cheeks.

Kagami smiled, feeling relieved and gave him a light peck on his cooling skin which heated up again with a light blush. As they walked out of the cafeteria, with Momoi nagging at Dai-chan for being reckless and telling him to apologize to Yui-chan (which was apparently the blonde girl's name who looked a bit terrified) and Aomine trying to ignore her, Kagami couldn't help but turn to glare at the bully who had ruined his free time with Aomine.

The pale guy was giving them a creepy look, clearly not pleased with how the situation turned out.

“My hand hurts. You gonna make it up to me tonight, babe?” Aomine whispered huskily right into his ears breaking him out of his thoughts.

Turning his head sideways and staring deep into his lover’s midnight blue eyes which were shining with a mischievous glint, he replied with a smirk, “You looked sexy standing up for me” and added pretending to think, “I guess.”

As he watched Aomine's midnight eyes darkened and a beautiful smile lightened his face, he felt all the stress from the previous situation fading away and thought as he smiled back.

_People and their hurtful opinions can never hurt them as long as they are together_.

 

The night was dark. The moon was small and hazy up in the starless sky. He could feel himself surrounded by ice cold water and the chilly air rustling through the bare trees pierced through his wet skin shaking him to the core.

And he was hurriedly swimming and trying to get away from something following him. His freezing limbs were screaming at him for mercy but he couldn't stop, not when something dangerously creepy was chasing him. His instincts wouldn't let him.

He did not know how he got there. And all of it felt too real to be a nightmare.

Suddenly, he felt his mysterious chaser closing in and a cold, rough hand with bony fingers wrapped around his nape. He couldn't will his body to move anymore. He tried to scream but no words came out. And then he was drowning into an endless haze and the feeling of nothingness consumed his entire being.

Kagami woke up with a start. He was drenched in cold sweat. His throat felt dry and he took deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. It had felt all too real and he could still feel the adrenaline rushing through his body.

Groaning slightly, he tried to get up but a warm presence was holding him back. Lowering his sight of vision, he noticed Aomine's muscular arms around his torso and he felt himself slowly relaxing. He then turned around and saw Aomine peacefully sleeping with a contented look on his face.

Finally becoming aware of his surroundings, and convincing his system that he was in his bedroom with his lover, he lightly removed Aomine’s arms and sat up.

_Damn, I am thirsty._

Kagami thought as he put on his boxers and with light footsteps, moved to the kitchen. He carefully switched on the light before stepping in. The kitchen was uncharacteristically cold and he felt on edge.

Missing the warmth and security of his bedroom, Kagami hurriedly began filling his glass. Suddenly, be heard a container fell off the shelf to his right. He felt goosebumps prickling his body. Oh my God, what was that? Kagami thought as he stood frozen on the spot. He was still absorbed by the nightmare he just had that the slightest sound made him fidgety.

He was expecting something worse to happen. The things that had happened in his nightmare all coming back to him. When no hands came to strangle him to death, Kagami slowly turned around. Noticing that nothing was out of the ordinary, he quickly picked up the container. As he turned to go back, he had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. But he quickly ignored it, decking it as mere paranoia.

He did not sleep the rest of the night.

 

The first thing that Daiki felt when he woke up was the morning sun. Slowly, he opened his midnight blue eyes with a yawn. He slowly sat up on the bed and looked around the messy bedroom locating his boxers lying in a corner.

Putting on his boxers, he happily opened the door and moved to the kitchen where he was bombarded by the smell of pancakes. Silently making his way towards his lover who was busy flipping pancakes, he wrapped his arms around his body, unceremoniously feeling his abs. Kagami stiffened for a second but instantly relaxed while Aomine sniffed and rubbed his nose on his neck.

“Good morning babe,” Aomine gruffly whispered with a beam in his voice and lightly kissed his hair.

Kagami replied with a slight grin feeling Aomine’s lips now moving to the junction of his neck and shoulder, “Why are you being enthusiastic so early in the morning huh? You know we have classes in about an hour right?”

Aomine lightly sucked on the hickey he left behind yesterday on his lover's neck earning a little moan from the redhead, he replied with a grin, “I had an amazing dinner yesterday and an even better sex with my hot boyfriend.” He felt the redhead blush down till his neck and teased him by lightly nibbling at his earlobe and continued, “Plus I had an amazing dream last nigh-”

Aomine felt Kagami tremble and stiffen slightly and he had a feeling it wasn't because of his playful teasing.

“Hey, babe you alright?“ he asked holding Kagami's chin and turning him to face his questioning gaze.

Aomine froze when he saw the dark bags under Kagami's pale looking face. Before he could comment on it, Kagami beat him to it and said with a cheery voice and smile, “I-I’m fine Dai-”

“You look tired. Didn’t sleep well?” Aomine asked with concern in his voice as he noticed the dark circles under Kagami’s eyes. The man looked so worn out. “Taiga, was I too rough? You should’ve told me.”

Kagami took a deep breath, staring deep into the midnight blue eyes filled with confusion and worry which seem to pierce into his very soul. He debated whether to tell him the truth and replied, “No. It was just a bad dream. Nothing serious and definitely nothing you should be worried about, you worrywart.” Kagami tried to force a huge smile while bumping their foreheads together.

Aomine frowned slightly and Kagami knew he did not believe him. So he turned off the stove, moved his body enraptured inside two tanned arms to completely face him as he lightly kissed him on the lips and hugged his lover.  
“Hey, Daiki. I’m alright, ok? It was just a nightmare and it wasn't even that scary,” Kagami whispered lightly in his ears. He felt Aomine slowly relaxing in his touch as he felt a nod against the crook of his neck.

“Next time you have a nightmare, no matter how small it is, you have to wake me up okay?” Aomine said softly.

Kagami grinned and nodded, “Sure. Now get dressed or we are gonna be late. Again.”

He could still feel the warmth of Aomine's lips on his as he watched Aomine retreating back to their bedroom. In the end, he had opted on telling him the half truth. He did not want to worry the blunette plus it was just a one-time thing, right?

 

Wrong.

He had been so wrong.

As he lay on their bed tossing and turning, he couldn't help but wonder something was definitely off. He hadn't been able to sleep properly yesterday so normally he would have been knocked out by now after a tiresome day of classes and basketball. He stared at his lover's peacefully sleeping face, envious of the deep sleep the other was enjoying.

Lightly removing Daiki’s limbs which were wrapped around his body, he decided to move to the balcony hoping that the fresh air would help erase his uneasiness and insomnia.

Closing the balcony door behind him, he stepped into the cold night air. It was an eerily silent and dark night. Not even the rustling of leaves could he heard. He felt chills run down his spine. His instincts were on high alert, prompting him to go back inside in the safety of their bedroom. But he stayed put fiddling with his cellphone. He decided that it was better to stay there than risking waking Aomine up just because he wasn't able to sleep tonight.

He didn’t want to worry him at all. They both knew that the only times Kagami couldn’t get a blink of sleep were nights before big basketball tournaments. And tonight wasn’t one of them. Kagami couldn’t understand what’s happening to him either. He took it as a result of stress from studies, training, and other things altogether.

All of a sudden, he saw a shadow moving from the corner of his eye and he whipped his head in that direction to check hoping it was only a cat or even a fragment of his wild imagination. But what he saw froze him completely and he was pretty sure he was dreaming all over again.

A black shadowy hand was coming towards him at an alarming speed. The hands weren’t attached to a body which made them more petrifying. Kagami was stoned in place but he swore he tried to mentally order his body to move away. Then he felt his cellphone slipping away from his hands and it was like the trance had been broken. Without thinking, he turned around and ran to the door but the dark hands were already wrapped around his neck and he could feel all the strength leaving his body.

He felt tears forming around his eyes as the grip around his neck tightened. He tried to scream but no words would come out. His arms felt useless hanging by his side, heavy as lead and he felt darkness overwhelmed his senses. But surprisingly his mind was on overdrive and different thoughts began cropping up.

Was he going to die? He would miss his life with Daiki so much. He would miss all his friends, Alex and Tatsuya and his dad. He wondered if basketball, the center of his and Daiki’s relationship and their lives, existed in the afterlife. That was if afterlife ever existed.

Even as he felt the shadowy hands tighten even more around his neck, he couldn't help but wonder will he ever feel Daiki's warm presence around him again. He should have told Daiki about his horribly vivid nightmare and how he was feeling on edge the whole day because he felt an uncanny presence around him. Will Daiki feel hurt and betrayed that he lied to him? He felt worse that he didn’t even understand why it’s happening to him.

He could still feel the hand tightening around his neck and he could feel his blood running cold, his breath shortening, as his vision becomes all blurry.

Those were some of his last coherent thoughts before he felt himself fading. Fading into darkness and oblivion.

 

Aomine was forced awake by the sound of guttural grunts and the feeling of harsh movements against his body. It took him some time to realize that they were coming from the man lying beside him. He immediately sat up and grabbed Kagami as he noticed he’s having another bad dream. Kagami was sweating a lot. His skin felt cool against Aomine’s warm touch. He lightly shook him hoping it would wake the other up from his nightmare, feeling all too worried and anxious at the same time.

“Taiga! Wake up! Shit, Taiga! C’mon!”

But Kagami wasn’t waking up. His body became even more stiffed and his whimpers were louder. He tightened his grip on his shoulders and shook him a bit harder all the while shouting his name. When two red eyes came into view, wide opened and staring back at him, he couldn’t be any more relieved than he ever was at that moment. He pulled him up and locked him in a protective embrace, ever so gently rubbing his back as Kagami stayed motionless and in shock.

“It’s okay. You’re fine. It’s only a dream. Breathe Taiga.”

When Kagami came to his senses, he finally released heavy breaths, tightly clutching onto Aomine’s shirt for dear life. Without saying anything, he buried his face on the nook of his neck while silently thanking every deity there was that he was fucking alive and it was nothing but a stupid yet all too realistic nightmare.

After a while, Kagami had managed to calm down and it did the same thing to Aomine. He really didn’t know what to do because he had never seen Kagami having such bad dreams before. He had carefully laid him down, back on the bed, and was just quietly watching him, still lost in his own unsaid but evident distress.

“You should probably get some rest and skip school for today. I’ll just inform them you ain’t feeling well,” Aomine told him in his softest voice possible, gently wiping the small beads of sweat dampening the side of his face and forehead. Still immersed in his own train of thought, Kagami was obviously not ready to tell him about what happened and Aomine respected him for that. He was about to step out of their room to grab a glass of water when he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt.

“Daiki…” Kagami forced a throaty reply, brows furrowed, and pale lips chapped and dry.

“Do you want me to stay with you? All day?” Aomine sat back on the bed, clasping the hand holding his shirt and lacing its fingers with his. Kagami looked restless. And as Aomine delicately placed the back of his hand against his forehead and down to his neck, he’s aware that he also had a slight fever.  
He didn’t want to overthink and passed it up as a sign of stress. They held each other's’ gazes for a few seconds before Kagami shook his head and mouthed and soft, “No, I’m fine.” Even though Aomine believed it was only the half-truth, he knew Kagami was strong and wouldn’t want to be babied. He tried to give the redhead a meek smile before placing a chaste kiss on his warm forehead.

That day had passed with Aomine constantly worried at school and occasionally texting and calling Kagami to check if he was doing better; and Kagami trying his best to erase the bad dream by distracting himself, watching silly things on TV. He had nagged Aomine about being too much of a fusspot but was actually secretly amused by the rare affection that he had reminded himself to tease him about it in the future.

But the nightmares didn’t stop there.

They went on for several nights. Probably about 3 to 4 more before Aomine had suggested they should seek professional help. Of course, Kagami was against the idea. He didn’t see the point of actually visiting a doctor. Aside from the frequent bad dreams, he said he felt fine. He said. But Aomine knew him too well. He wasn’t okay. He looked really exhausted and paler than usual. But if he didn’t really want to go in the first place, then there’s really nothing he could do. He didn’t want to get into an argument, not with Kagami suffering in that kind of situation.

They had already talked about them, the frequent nightmares. Kagami said that even though the bad dreams felt different, in all those dreams, someone or _something_ had always tried to pursue him and physically hurt him, and that they all felt too real. It was such a blessing that Kagami had always found himself being awake in the middle of those nightmares, and Aomine had also been a huge help. He even told him, though Kagami was probably quite hesitant if he really should, that he had this weird feeling that someone had always been watching him. Oftentimes, he would not only sense it but he could catch sudden movements in his peripheral.

After their serious talk, Aomine felt a strong need to inspect their whole apartment. He hadn’t noticed or felt any uncommon and unwelcome presence but he needed to be sure. He could only heave a long sigh of relief when he found none. But then he realized that it only meant that Kagami had started to become more paranoid.

The breaking point happened the next day, while Aomine was in the middle of taking a shower. He was still damp, trying so hard to at least cover his lower half with a towel as he moved faster than lightning speed out of the bathroom to where Kagami was. Kagami had shouted his name in a mortified voice and that was the first time it ever happened. Aomine, while adjusting the towel around his waist, was baffled at the sight before him. Their blanket was thrown on the floor while Kagami was sitting on their bed with a horrified look, lips quivering and body trembling in panic.

“Dai… Daiki… W-What are… What are these? Why do I have these scratches?”

“Taiga, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

 

“Big scratches?” Aomine nodded and the doctor continued.

“We both can tell, he doesn’t have any scratches or bruises anywhere. Aside from anemia, headache due to lack of sleep, and minor weight loss, I can say that his body is okay. He’s mentally stressed-out and the things he might be seeing are the effect of paranoia. Since the recurring dreams have been happening for a week now and have started to affect him in reality, I’d like to prescribe these antidepressants that will hopefully help him reduce the paranoia. If we don’t see any improvements after another week, then bring him back and we’ll do further examination.” The doctor explained as he busied himself, scribbling notes on his prescription pad.

They both stood up and shook hands. “Thank you so much for your help. I’ll just…I’ll let you know when something comes up.” The doctor nodded while passing the piece of paper to Aomine. They exchanged bows and Aomine went out to fetch Kagami in one of the hospital rooms.

Aomine knocked twice before twisting the knob and gently pushing the door open. He found Kagami sitting on the hospital bed, staring blankly ahead. He hadn’t even acknowledged Aomine’s presence until he spoke.  
“Ready to go?” Kagami blinked himself out of his stupor to find the owner of the voice softly smiling at him. His face completely unreadable, he only quietly nodded.

Together, they walked in the hallway of the hospital with Aomine’s arm resting on the small of his back and Kagami’s arm being stroked by his hand from time to time. When Aomine thought they would forever be immersed in silence, Kagami softly mumbled, his voice so meek that he’s sure he would’ve missed it if he wasn’t paying a closer attention, “I swear to God. There were scratches.” And honestly, Aomine didn’t have an answer to that.

They arrived at the pharmacy after a while to buy the prescribed medication. Kagami kept mum all throughout and Aomine thought he didn’t want this to drag out any longer.

They were in front of the cashier, paying the bill when he sensed that someone was staring at them. He immediately scanned the whole area and spotted a familiar dude with glasses glaring at Kagami’s back. It was the cafeteria guy. There’s no chance he could ever forget that fucking piece of trash. Glasses guy then dropped his gaze and walked out of his view before Aomine could even do anything rash.

“Here’s your change, Sir. Sir?”

“Uh, fuck. Sorry.” He went to grab their change and the paper bag with all the needed medicine inside.

“Thanks. Let’s go, Taiga.” He swiftly intertwined his fingers with Kagami for he was itching to get out of the place and go straight home right away.

“Did you see him?” Aomine asked Kagami once they were inside the cab.

“Who?” Kagami replied innocently. It was clear that he was too preoccupied with other things to recognize or even catch a glimpse of glasses guy. It was probably wise never to mention him again.

“No one. Just someone who looks a bit familiar. You hungry?” Aomine mumbled against the strands of red hair as he snaked his arm to rest on Kagami’s shoulders and felt him nod his head.

“But we have to order take-out. I don’t want to put you in any worse condition because of my shitty cooking abilities.” Kagami looked up, a genuine smile gracing his lips, and placed a tender kiss on Aomine’s jaw. “You sweet fucker,” Kagami said with little mirth.

Aomine wholeheartedly grinned back at him. He was still his Taiga and he knew that he would be better again in no time. He then caught the face of the cab driver in the rear-view mirror stealing glances at them, sporting a smile that’s so unusual he didn’t even fight the urge to smile back. And that also was unusual. Something Aomine Daiki didn’t normally do. Not everyone was unprejudiced and he knew better than to ignore people whenever they show them unexpected kindness. Also, he was just glad this crazy day was going to end on a good note.

 

Three days had passed since they had visited the doctor and it looked like Kagami was getting better. The imaginary scratches were gone or at least Kagami hadn’t talked about them so he had quickly assumed they’re already non-existent. The nightmares had lessened to one and Kagami said he couldn’t remember anything from what happened in that dream and Aomine was convinced it was the truth.

It was a Tuesday and they both didn’t have classes so they had decided to play some video games and watch some comedy flicks although it was almost Halloween. They had to avoid things that could trigger Kagami’s current condition. In the middle of the second movie, Aomine noticed that Kagami had dozed off on top of his thighs. He looked more peaceful now and the sight brought a contented smile to his face. He carefully maneuvered his body to lay on the couch instead, ever so slowly trying not to wake him up.

Aomine stood up and closed the TV. He dragged himself to their neglected storage room, rummaging through their old stuff to look for some old photos he wanted to show Kagami. He really didn’t know what else to do and had a sudden interest to reminisce the past.

That storage didn’t even have a lot of shit inside so it didn’t take him long enough to search for the photos, and another reason was that they didn’t own a lot of stuff, to begin with. But because of that lack of items inside the small storage room, Aomine hadn’t failed to see an unfamiliar black cross placed on the shelf, just a level below the photo albums. He was certain he hadn’t seen it before and so did Kagami. Something didn’t feel right and he hated it every time he analyzed too much but he needed to be sure.

The next day, he had spent the day outside their apartment, inside different tech stores, too busy looking for the cheapest CCTV camera. Kagami had gone out with Tatsuya to catch up as they hadn’t seen each other in a while so he didn’t have to worry about leaving him all alone in their _not so safe_ apartment. Well, at least according to his theory. He didn’t even wanna mention anything about the black cross. The thought alone creeped him out, and it might add more to Kagami’s paranoia.

On his way back, he had stumbled upon Momoi’s blondie friend, was it Yuri or Yuna, he couldn’t quite remember. But he was in a hurry that he had to cut their small conversation real fast. The girl looked disappointed but was able to force a small smile as she waved him goodbye.

Aomine went home as fast as he could to quickly install the CCTV camera he bought in front of the storage room before Kagami could even catch him doing weird stuff under his nose. The least he wanted to do was to feed him white lies. White lies were _only_ reserved and valid for surprises, nothing more.

He was feeling a bit nervous. He wasn’t exactly a hundred percent sure if it was a legit home invasion or if he was just being paranoid himself. Was he being hasty again? No. It’s fine. A few bucks spent on a CCTV camera was nothing compared to their own safety.

He relentlessly walked back and forth for several minutes, pondering whether he did the right thing. Instantly, the idea of catching a stranger inside the confinement of their home freaked him the hell out. All the possible things that the stranger might do while they were asleep and defenseless automatically scared the shit out of him and he had thought of leaving with Kagami and spending the night at Momoi’s flat or Kuroko’s. But he didn’t wanna bother and drag innocent people into this, most especially not their friends.

That night, while Kagami was, thankfully, sound asleep and in peace after such a stressful week, Aomine was wide awake and intently staring at the screen of his phone. Whenever he felt that Kagami was mumbling something and waking up, he would pull him further against his body and run his fingers through his soft red locks to lull him back into deep sleep. All of that without leaving his gaze on his phone.

After waiting some more and his patience growing thinner, Aomine was a little convinced that nothing would really happen. Then something did happen.

A figure in a black hooded jacket walked right in front of the storage room and directly faced the CCTV cam. Aomine had fidgeted a little, his heart thrumming so hard against his chest he could only pray these actions would not wake Kagami up. Did he see the cam? The hooded someone inched closer and even though it was merely a cheap CCTV cam, Aomine knew it was a good bargain because he could clearly see the face of the figure who walked just a few inches near the cam.

And fuck was he pissed and furious. It was the third time that he had seen that oh so familiar motherfucking face with stupid eyeglasses.

Glasses guy looked around, mindful of his surroundings. _No, he didn’t see the cam._

_Fuck you, you bastard. You never learn._

All his worries had washed out and were replaced by annoyance and rage. He just wanted to throw this guy in jail. The asshole was probably stalking them for a while now. Probably ever since _that incident_ happened.

He attentively watched as the guy went inside the storage room. Aomine swiftly moved his fingers and dialed the police call center.

Gently untangling Kagami’s limbs that were securely resting around his body, Aomine moved out of the bed, extra careful not to disturb his sleep. He grabbed the storage room keys and hurriedly went down to lock it.

The police had arrived just in time the stalker had become aware that he had been locked up. He had banged and shouted from the inside of the storage room and even though Aomine was so tempted to beat the hell out of him, he remained patient. It was better to leave the jackass to the authorities.

Kagami had been woken up by the loud sound of the police car sirens. Aomine had quickly gone by his side as he whispered _I’ll explain later_ against the bewildered redhead’s ear.

The police had found a small pocket knife inside the stalker’s hooded jacket. The guy had, of course, struggled with all his willpower, shouting that he was not a stalker and it was the first time he had visited the couple’s apartment. He also confessed that he wasn’t in his right mind when he went inside the apartment and he didn’t even know why he had a pocket knife.

Aomine called it bullshit. He didn’t buy any of his shit. For all he cared, the man was probably influenced by some heavy drugs.

Kagami and Aomine went with them to give their testimonies. Aomine had shown the police the CCTV camera record, which had surprised Kagami. Yes, he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

Case closed. The guy was the figure Kagami had been seeing all along. Now that he was gone, there’s a higher chance that Kagami would have a faster recovery.

 

Another week had passed and everything was back to normal. Kagami had been his usual energetic self again and sexy time was resumed, much to Aomine’s pleasure.

Aomine began working part-time in a convenience store because he had to replace the savings money he impulsively spent on a CCTV camera that they somehow continued to use.

He came home a little late one Friday night. By the time he had arrived, Kagami was already fast asleep. Guess no quickie or even some heavy make-out session would take place. He set aside the paper bags in a corner, inside were their costumes for tomorrow’s Halloween party, and quickly changed into his pajamas.

Aomine crawled under the covers and moved closer to the other man lost in slumberland. He kissed him good night, so deep he didn’t even care if it would wake the other up and placed his head against broad chest as he lulled into his own dreamland due to his lover’s calm and deep breaths.

 

It probably happened in the middle of his dreamless sleep; the heavy feeling of someone straddling him; the strength of long slender fingers curled around his neck, and the all too familiar red eyes glaring at him.

_Taiga?_

What the fuck was happening?

No, there’s no way Kagami would do something as crazy as this.

This better be a fucking nightmare.

But as the weight above him got heavier and the grip around his neck got even tighter, he couldn’t think straight at all, everything felt too real.

He tried to move, to scream, to do anything yet to no avail, he deemed himself helpless.

“No…”

“No, I don’t want this. No, no, no.”

“Please no.”

“Leave.”

“Leave me alone.”

Kagami was rambling with choking sounds. But it was his eyes that had frightened Aomine the most. It was as if he wasn’t Kagami.

No.

It was as if Kagami was strangling a different person.

“WHY WON’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“DIE!”

“DIE!”

“DIE! DIE! DIE!”

Aomine’s sight had then caught a figure standing in the far corner of their bedroom. His mind was flooded with more confusion as he noticed a familiar bleached blonde hair, and the same black cross held in her hand before he felt tears, not his, unceasingly falling on his face and his entire vision fading to black.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Halloween gift from us. :)


End file.
